Immortal
by Power-Of-Heart
Summary: Something is behind the accident there is a unknown truth about this tragic incident but can the girls find it and destroy them before one of them dies? R&R Based on song by Evanescance. Im only doing a few chapters on this so its a short songfic!
1. Chapter 1

Immortal By Evanescance 

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

The 5 guardians walked across the road, giggling and gossiping about Will's date with Matt. Unaware of the speeding car rushing across the road. Hay Lin turned around and screamed

" CAR GET OUT OF THE WAY"

Four of the five girls leapt forward and missed the zooming car. A huge bang and a scream sounded as they looked at the scene. A girl soared into the air, the one hit by the car. Silence filled the streets as they looked at the flying body landing painfully on the ground. The most terrifying thing was, it was silent the girl wasn't groaning or crying she was silent. The silence was abruptly stopped when four girls screamed and cried and ran to the body while that monstrous car carried on driving. A crying girl screamed at him many swearing words and gestures.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just _to _real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

A crowd formed around the body. One of the girls screamed as her glasses became on fire

" GET BACK! DON'T LOOK! BE USEFUL AND PHONE A AMBULANCE WHY DON'T YOU?" A Chinese girl felt the neck of the still girl while the others waited for her to make a decision if their friend and guardian was dead or alive. A tall blonde girl was crying and comforting a red head who was sobbing into her shoulder. The Chinese girl sighed slightly happier

" She has a pulse, but its fading"

Suddenly the street was lit up in red and blue. The ambulances had arrived as well as the police. Many uniformed people scampered around the girl lying on the floor pushing the girls out of the way.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held...on me_

The scene shifted to a hospital wing where panicked family and friends sat shaking.

The four girls included as well as a little brother, a police officer and a housewife.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Truth

Chapter 2: Unknown Truth

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

The girls sat on a plastic bench covered with disgusting chewing gum and stickers. They sat outside the hospital now frantic as they spoke.

"Guys, I don't think this accident was normal "

Will said bravely she and Cornelia were trying to keep a brave face, they knew if they did not the others would be a hell of a lot worse. Cornelia replied slightly angered by this statement.

"Why does everything have to involve our other life? This could be just an accident you know!"

Taranee spoke quietly

"It wasn't a accident that driver would have accompanied us to the hospital if it was a accident"

Cornelia nodded reluctantly. Will changed into leader mode and said as the wind blew against her red hair.

"Let's go, if anything happens to Irma the heart would tell us and I think we should visit the oracle and the elders too."

The girls agreed.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The Lair family sat whimpering outside the room, which Irma was covered in cords and tubes. The machine sounding through the door, as Officer Lair walked into the room where his wounded little girl laid. He sat on a chair, held Irma's unconscious hand, and began to say

"How could this happen? "

Irma's eyes began to open slightly, as her Dad sobbed. She could just whisper

"Dad"

He looked up and called the doctor frantically

"SHES AWAKE!"

They all rushed in, checking Irma's heart beat.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held...on me_

Doctors began to shout

"We're losing her! Get out of here, Officer" _  
_"**I'm not leaving my child get off me get off " **

He sobbed as he was pushed out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The End

Chapter 3: The End

Will and the others ran to Hay Lin's restaurant, they clambered down to the basement where no one could see them. Will spoke two words as a blinding light filled the basement. The light dimmed to reveal four beautiful young women with wings the colour of sapphires and emeralds and their clothes now divine outfits with purple and turquoise garments. No longer girls but guardians. Will swiped the heart into the air as a blue fold appeared. They jumped into another dimension, as they flew through the air now in kandrakar. They soared into the wide dome where the oracle mediated, looking at the universe's balance and war. The guardians swept down to the ground to meet the oracle. He sat in the lotus position and levitated around to the sad guardians.

" I know what brings you here there is no official answer that is exact to define your friend's accident."

The girls' heads lowered.

" Yet, I seemed to determine our enemy…its so blurred and indefinable I can not decide whether for you four to battle them or for the elders and myself to battle"

Hay Lin eyes widened "So you're saying, you know the enemy but not much… and they are so powerful you might even have to battle them?"

The oracle nodded,

"Your enemies are guardians just like you, but for darkness… they are like shadows with wings and powers…"

The guardians gasped.

"They drove the car into Irma, so if you battle it will be an advantage that one is dead or weakened. If Irma does die, I can not either choose a new guardian or allow her in the congregation, she isn't free from the heart"

The guardians sloped into one another and wept, a flashing blue light flashed near Will. Will gasped the blue light was flashing was the heart, the oracle's eyes widened and he shouted

"Go NOW; Your friend is dying in a hospital bed you must go now!"

The guardians jumped back through the fold and ran to the hospital.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone  
I'm alone_

The four girls now human again, ran into the hospital crying out of worry and whispering 'Please Be O.K '. The ran to the ward, where three family members were weeping, screaming and crying. The mother looked at the girls and shook her head.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still held...on me_

_Me  
Me_

* * *

_Well thats the end... I may write a sequel so they can fight the evil only if people review this and say you want a sequel._

_Well RIP Irma is all I can say_

_Hope you enjoyed this..._

_Power-Of-Heart_


End file.
